


Body Heat

by littlemissmelody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First work - Freeform, Keith is a living furnace, Keith lowkey likes to cuddle, Lance highkey likes to cuddle, Lance is cold because he's so dang skinny, M/M, how does one even tag, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmelody/pseuds/littlemissmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith are on a mission to a very cold planet to do some recon on the Galra. However, due to a storm, they are stuck in one place for the night. </p><p>Or, Lance is freezing, and Keith is basically a furnace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> First work yeaaaah /throws confetti
> 
> This show has dragged me to Klance hell send help XD

"What the heck are we doing on this planet again?!"

Keith sighed, barely suppressing the urge to roll his eyes as he responded to the boy laying beside him in a sleeping bag. 

"It's a recon mission, remember? A Galra base that we have to check out?"

"Well why aren't we doing that?"

"Because of the snowstorm."

"Oh, yeah." Lance sniffed very loudly and pointedly. "Well it's too cold and I think I'm sick."

"Stop complaining, Shiro said this mission was important," Keith said irritably, "and we should be sleeping to gather our strength, so just try to rest instead of annoying me."

Lance groaned. "But I can't sleep. It's too cold."

"It's not that bad."

"Maybe that's because your soul is so cold the air feels warm."

Keith rolled his eyes at Lance's attempt at an insult. "Or maybe your metabolism just sucks because you never train on your own."

"Yeah well, maybe-"

"Just shut up and go to sleep," Keith said, rubbing his eyes and turning so his back was to Lance.

Behind him, Lance groaned. "Fiiiine."

\---

Keith woke up halfway through the night, and he glanced around in the stormy dark groggily, trying to see through the snow and wind.

He never just woke up randomly. It always had a reason- something must have touched him or come close. He tensed, his hand closing around his Bayard in his sleeping bag in case it was a Galra.

He was about to get out of his sleeping bag and patrol around a little when he realized that something- or rather, someone- was pressed against his back. 

"Wh-" He turned around as best he could, craning his neck, and saw that Lance's sleeping bag was right up against his, and realized that the Blue Paladin was shaking. Ah, so that was what had woken him up.

"Lance?" He turned around to face the boy, wondering if he'd had a nightmare or something. But Lance looked up at him, and his gaze wasn't fearful at all, just miserable.

"I'm sorry, it's just so cold," he complained, his face the epitome of pathetic. "It's so cold and you're so warm, at least let me get some of your body heat, you're like a _living furnace-_ "

Keith blinked, his mind still half asleep, annoyed by Lance's rambling. He frowned, wordlessly opening his sleeping bag and proceeding to do the same to Lance's. And before Lance could whine about letting in more cold air, he scooted forward into Lance's sleeping bag and closed it behind him.

"There," he mumbled, resisting the urge to rub his tired eyes. "Now sleep." He closed his eyes, fully intending to not cuddle, to stay as far apart as possible-

To his surprise, though, he almost immediately felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him close, flush against Lance's body.

"What the-"

His words caught in his throat as Lance suddenly buried his face in Keith's hair, humming contently. 

"Wow," he mumbled after a moment, "your gross-looking mullet's actually soft."

Despite Keith's every intention to ask Lance exactly why he was holding him so close, he instead fell for the bait and shot back at him. "Of course it is, it's hair. What did you expect it to be, hard?"

Lance paused before saying brilliantly, "Uh."

Keith rolled his eyes, sighing and letting himself sink into Lance's embrace. He was far too tired to deal with him. "Just... Go to sleep."

Lance gave a very eloquent grunt of acknowledgement, his arms tightening around Keith. "G'night."

"Night."

\---

Keith awoke to the sound of Lance's Bayard being fired, and he looked up in panic to see a Galra soldier falling, another one practically right on top of them, its weapon raised. Quickly Keith summoned his Bayard, parried a blow that would have removed their heads, and drove his sword through the Galra's chest.

He scowled and tried to get up, but something pulled him back down, and he realized that Lance still had an arm around him. 

"Don't get up," he whined, pulling Keith closer to him. "You're so warm. Plus you sliced open the sleeping bag when you killed that other Galra you jerk, so now you have to keep me warm."

"What kind of logic is that, just get up and you'll feel warmer once you start moving. The storm is gone, we can find the Galra base now!" Keith tried to gently extract himself from Lance's grip, but Lance only dismissed his Bayard and wrapped his other arm around Keith as well.

"But getting up is _hard._ " He buried his face in Keith's shoulder, and Keith tensed.

"Lance. Those were Galra soldiers. If we just lie here, we'll be like sitting ducks!"

"That was a two person patrol," Lance shot back. "Worst comes to worst, another two person patrol comes along, right? Big deal."

Keith wanted to argue more, that no Lance, the Galra would probably notice their patrol hadn't returned, but Lance's face was buried comfortably in Keith's neck, and their legs were tangled together, and Lance's arms were tightening around him like he _didn't want to let go-_

_Ah, screw it._

"F-Fine," Keith mumbled, relaxing into Lance's grip. "I guess ten more minutes... but _that's all._ "

\---

Two hours later, they were still fast asleep, and eventually Hunk and Pidge had to go and get them. Shiro ended up just doing the recon himself.


End file.
